chronobrasilianfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Chrono
Crono (クロノ, Kurono?, "Chrono" em japonês) é o protagonista silencioso em Chrono Trigger. Ele vive com a Mãe de Chrono (na qual o nome foi dado como Gina na versão japonesa) no vilarejo de Truce, governado pelo Rei Guardia no ano de 1000 A.D. Em 12000 BC, quando a equipe confrontava com Lavos, no Palácio do Oceano do Reino de Zeal, ele sacrificou-se para salvar seus amigos, embora ele possa ser revivido depois no jogo. Com uma viagem no tempo, o jogador substituirá Chrono depois que morre por uma cópia feita na feira do Milênio em 1000 A.D, salvando sua vida. Enquanto os outros seis personagens jogáveis [ Todos mostrados no logo da Wiki] possuem diálogos, Chrono só responde através de gestos, um efeito de comédia. Chrono fala apenas num dos finais: "What are you hanging around here for? I thought you guys said something about a nice little slide show.". Ele usa uma Katana como arma e possui a Iluminação como Técnica. Na versão japonesa, seu elemento é Ten(天), que significa "Céu". No Chrono Trigger (DS), sua técnica é traduzida como "Luz". Há momentos em que ele demonstra uma certa paixão pela Marle. Em um momento que ele é nocauteado, ele sonha que se casa com a mesma. A versão de Playstation e DS possui uma cena na qual ele e Marle se casam. E outra segunda cena mostra a queda do Reino de Guardia no ano de 1005 A.D se sabe o que houve com [[Chrono] durante o evento. Na sequência, Chrono Cross, Chrono aparece no lado de Marle e Lucca como fantasmas. É provável que os três amigos foram assasinados por FATE durante os eventos de Chrono Cross. Aparência thumb|left|Apa rência de Chrono. Chrono possui um cabelo vermelho e espigado. Ele tem olhos azuis brilhantes e veste uma camisa de manga curta verde por baixo de túnica azul claro. Ele sempre tem uma katana e um cinto preto, com calças amarelas, um par de botas marrons escuros, luvas e uma faixa branca em torno de sua testa. Chrono Cross O destino de Crono está implícita na declaração de Radius sobre o Reino de Guardia deixar de ser pacífica. Como Marle, é muito provável que ele viva, como citado na carta de Lucca sobre seus amigos. A versão dele aparece como uma das Crianças Fantasmas três vezes. A primeira vez, ele afirma que o futuro em que a Terra está arruinada por Lavos vai ser trazida de volta devido à interferência de Serge, que causou a divisão de Home World e [Mundo . E a segunda vez é em um espaço ilusório na Terra Tower, no qual Belthasar ilumina parte de Serge sobre alguns dos assuntos dos Dragões. A aparência final de Chrono em Chrono Cross vem imediatamente antes da batalha final do jogo. Crono diz à Serge que Wazuki transformou-se em Lynx por FATE, e junto com seus companheiros "Fantasmas", os outros dois membros do grupo original que viaja no tempo, imploram à Serge para destruir Lavos de uma vez por todas. Habilidades thumb|left|Chrono em modo de bata lha. Típico entre os protagonistas de RPG, Chrono é um personagem bem equilibrado, sem fraqueza. Seu dano físico é respeitável, juntamente com sua velocidade, saúde e defesa. Chrono pode utilizar algumas armas muito poderosas, como a Dreamseeker, a arma mais poderosa do jogo (a Maravilha de Lucca pode causar mais dano, mas como seu dano pode variar, acaba se tornando menos confiável. Chrono possui uma variedade de Técnicas, como técnicas ofensivas e técnicas que possam apoiá-lo. Embora ele não seja um curandeiro como Marle (suas técnicas baseiam-se mais em cura), ele ainda pode aumentar a saúde dos aliados, além de utilizar a técnica Vida, que revive um deles. Para técnicas ofensivas, ele pode causar dano físico e mágico, e, grande parte de suas Técnicas acertam à mais de um inimigo. Sua técnica mais forte, Luminaire, é, juntamente com a Dark Matter de Magus, as magias mais poderosas do jogo. O elemento de Chrono é a Luz|Céu. Chrono recebe um dano extra ao receber Técnicas de Sombra Técnicas Individuais Curiosidades *Nas animações de Chrono Trigger para Playstation, Chrono é assemelhado com Goku do Dragon Ball Z. Isso porque quem desenhou Chrono foi Akira Toriyama, criador do Dragon Ball Z. *Chrono é o único personagem canhoto. *Chrono não possui diálogos no jogo, mas fala um pouco num dos finais do jogo. Categoria:Personagens de Chrono Trigger Categoria:Personagens jogáveis